Con todos menos contigo
by Kany Iparis
Summary: Kushina y Hiashi se miraron al instante rojos de furia y sorpresa, ¿A quien diablos se le ocurria ponerlos juntos en un equipo? -Bueno al menos no podría ser peor- dijo Hiashi, algo en lo que ambos concordaron, mas al nombrar el nombre de su maestra, la temida Tsunade, se dieron cuenta de lo equivocados que estaban.


**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus secuelas son de Masashi Kishimoto, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

**Notas de autor mas abajito :3**

* * *

**Con todos menos contigo.**

**Aventuras y peripecias del equipo 5.**

Como cada fin de año en la Academia Ninja de Konoha se podía respirar nerviosismo e inquietud en cada aula de graduados. Y no, no era por los exámenes finales, para esas alturas ya todos de alguna u otra manera habían aprobado y habían obtenido su preciado título de Genin y su banda de Konoha.

Lo que causaba el alboroto a los jóvenes ninjas era que había llegado el momento de asignar los equipos y los maestros, esto le causaba terror y nerviosismo hasta a los más imperturbables.

Y como si fuera poco el ya causado suspenso, el maestro encargado de la clase A, estaba retrasado gracias a unos desperfectos con el acomodo de alumnos y jounins y esta clase era la única que seguía dentro del instituto aun como grupo y no como equipos.

Para matar el tiempo todos los chicos comenzaron a hacer especulaciones sobre los posibles equipos y los jounins que todos querían y a los que sería mejor no tener.

Risas, peleas y uno que otro jutsu fue lanzado en el salón de clases por las típicas peleas de compañeros.

Justo al tope del salón, se encontraban unos muy risueños Minato y Kushina que conversaban en lo alto junto al resto de sus compañeros, bueno, Kushina comentaba porque Minato siendo tan tímido y rarito solo asentía con la cabeza y reía ante las ocurrencias de sus comentarios.

Si, todo era paz y alegría entre los compañeros hasta que a un Gennin muy idiota de un clan poco importante como para mencionarlo se le ocurrió bromear sobre la cercanía entre el rubio y la pelirroja y sus deseos –bastante obvios- de quedar en el mismo equipo. En respuesta Kamikaze se sonrojó fuertemente y Kushina se cabreó lo suficiente como lanzarle el primer objeto pesado que se encontró y dejarlo inconsciente por el resto de la hora.

-Yo no tengo apuro de estar con alguien en especial, ¡dattebane!- contestó la habanera ante la mirada incrédula del resto de la clase, a lo que sus compañeros solo rodaron los ojos riéndose por lo bajo. Claro que esto era mentira, por dentro ella moría porque la pusieran en el mismo equipo de Minato, era su mejor amigo y le gustaba la sensación que le causaba estar cerca de él.

Minato estaba igual, amaba estar cerca de la Uzumaki, jamás lo había admitido, pero debía de estar cerca de ella, era una necesidad casi inevitable el tener que protegerla, desde que la había conocido no había dejado de rezar porque la pusieran en el mismo equipo que él, aunque claro Kushina no debí de enterarse.

-Seguro Kushina, ¿de verdad no tienes ganas de estar con alguien en especial?- exclamó alegre Mikoto Yamada, una de las pocas amigas de la pelirroja, que también estaba muy al tanto de la extraña relación de aquel par.

-No sé porque tanto alboroto- dijo en tono de burla Hiashi Hyuga- ni que alguien quisiera estar en el mismo equipo que la chiflada aquella.

-¿Así? Pues yo quisiera estar con cualquiera menos contigo Hiashi, y tampoco creo que alguien quiera estar con un tempano de hielo como tú.

Y como en cualquier salón que se dé a respetar, los demás compañeros comenzaron a echarle leña al fuego para que aquellos dos siguieran peleando, porque fuera como fuera eran hilarantes los dos juntos.

-Bueno bueno, ya paren los dos, que a este paso se van a terminar casando, que los que se pelean se quieren, ¿recuerdan?- gritó Tsume Inuzuka para que los dos se callaran antes de que el director tuviera que llegar a callarlos.

Ambos se voltearon con repulsión, el ustedes y el matrimonio eran dos cosas que los dos solo verían en sus mas sórdidas pesadillas.

-Si, además creo que deberían preocuparse más por quien será su maestro- agregó igual de serio que siempre Fugaku Uchiha- he oído rumores de que este año hay muchos senseis difíciles para que suba el nivel de calidad.

Varios asintieron con la cabeza con una notoria preocupación en sus rostros.

-Escuche que este año Tsunade-san va a tomar un grupo, y ella es terrorífica, es tosca, fuerte y malvada- susurró Inoichi plantando en la cabeza de todos, la imagen de una vieja bruja malvada come Genins- una vez escuche que logró partir una pared entera con solo su puño.

-Ojala ella fuera mi maestra- exclamó Tsume- eso es lo que necesitamos, mujeres fuertes y temibles.

-Pues yo no le temó a nadie dattebane, estoy segura de que en el equipo que me pongan va a ser la mejor y llegaré a ser la primer mujer Hokage- Kushina gritó con todo seguridad.

-Es como si el diablo dijera que no le tiene miedo a un demonio, vienen de por sí del mismo lugar…

-Hiashi-kun, no deberías decir cosas así- le calló la tímida Minami Tomoeda- creo que todos deberíamos de estar conformes con lo que nos toque, y esperar lo mejor de nuestro equipo.

Minami miró con una sonrisa solidaria a Kushina y en repuesta Hiashi se sonrojó y se hundió en su asiento mientras que Hisashi se limitaba a palmearle la espalda y consolarlo.

Antes de que todos pudieran continuar con su nada productiva conversación sobre los equipos, entro al salón el maestro encargado con la tan temida lista y seguido de un grupo de jounins, que claramente iban preparados para recibir cuanto antes a los miembros de sus respectivos equipos. Y para terror de varios Tsunade estaba allí.

-Chicos, lamentamos la tardanza, pero tuvimos ciertos problemas al conectar los equipos, recuerden que están diseñados para guardar un equilibrio y hacer buenos grupos con diferentes elementos, incluyendo las especialidades de los clanes suyos y de los de sus maestros. Como al parecer tan impacientes están por saber, les recordare una última cosa, las decisiones tomadas por Hokage-sama y yo son inapelables, ¿de acuerdo?- explicó el maestro Chunin de la clase.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y el ambiente se volvió instantáneamente serio y frio.

El maestro alzo la lista y comenzó poco a poco a nombrar los nombres de los equipos 1, 2 y 3.

Para el cuatro, Minato fue nombrado y para la decepción de ambos fue unido a otros dos ninjas varones, el rubio resignado le dirigió una última mirada a su amada y en sus labios formuló un "suerte". Por suerte le toco Jiraiya-san, que si bien era conocido por estar medio chiflado y ser un pervertido, también era conocido por ser un gran maestro.

-Para el equipo cinco, los elegidos son Hisashi Hyuga….

El gemelo menor se paro decidido y caminó hacia el frente esperando lo mejor y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Kushina Uzumaki…- la susodicha se paro decidida y aliviada al no escuchar el otro nombre y justo cuando comenzó a bajar el maestro continuó- y Hiashi Hyuga.

Ambos se miraron al instante rojos de furia y sorpresa, pensaron en reclamar, abrieron su boca para gritar o demandar un cambio, pero en cuanto vieron la mirada seria del profesor y la mirada suplicante de Hisashi de _no-me-vayan-a-meter-a-mi-en-un-lio, _prefirieron callarse y bajar juntos.

-Cálmense por favor- murmuró Hisashi al tenerlos a un lado- ya tendremos tiempo de discutir entre nosotros, además no es tan malo.

-En eso te equivocas, esto no puede ser peor- concordó su hermano más para sí que para el resto de equipo.

Kushina guardó silencio apretando fuertemente los puños lista para explotar en cualquier segundo, ya se las verían cuando esto acabara, ¿a quién diablos se les ocurría ponerlos a ellos juntos?

-Y su maestro Jounin será…

Los tres miraron expectantes a su maestro, aunque no fue necesario que lo dijera, segundos antes la rubia ya había dado un paso al frente.

-Tsunade Senju.

Los tres palidecieron ligeramente y tragaron pesadamente.

Definitivamente estaban jodidos los tres.

* * *

**Bien, ahora les explicare de que va esto. Esta es una de mis ideas de madrugada. **

**Como pueden ver es la historia de Kushina y su bello equipo, porque por alguna razón siempre me he imaginado a esos dos como buenos amigos en un mismo equipo, no se porque pero me recuerdan mucho a Naruto y Sasuke. **

**Ademas según la WikiNaruto Tsunade menciona haber conocido a Kushina, asi que como sea este es un fic, y esto salió de mi cabezita :3.**

**Como puden ver habrá mención del KushinaxMinato, y una que otra parejilla de ninjas de la generación pasada, pero igual acepto comentarios ideas y sugerencias. Aprieten ese botoncito sexy de abajo y envienme todos su bellos comentarios ¬3¬ *yo se que si quieren***

**Besos sabor pozole!**

**Kany :3 *temporalmente Iparis***


End file.
